A Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Run
by Randomzier
Summary: Alaska sets out on her own Pokemon journey armed with nothing but her Charmander, Infernus, and her slyness, confidence, and coolness. But this journey may prove to be to much for our level-headed friend and when death comes into the mix things become messy. Emotions sway, bickers erupted into fights, and death lingers around constantly-threatening to take the team's lives.


**Author's Note: So this is my FireRed Nuzlocke playthrough. I'm literally playing the game on my Emulator as I write. Who knows what will happen? Certainly not me. In case you don't know what a Nuzlocke run is there are three important rules:**

**1. If a Pokemon faints, it's dead. Either box it or release it. (We'll be burying it)**

**2. You can only catch the first Pokemon that appears on each route.**

**3. You must nickname all the Pokemon you catch. This doesn't serve any in-game purpose, other than making number one more depressing.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does.**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Deaths: 0  
-**

Sighing in content, I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I stepped outside my house. It was March currently, the perfect time of year to start my Pokemon Adventure. The chill from the winter was still present, giving the wind a nice cool feeling. Turning my attention to the task I had been assigned, I walked over to Professor Oak's lab and entered.

Walking past a few scientists, I made my way towards where I assumed the Professor would be. However, he wasn't there. Who was there, was his grandson, Gary. My archenemy, my rival, and my closest friend. Despite the Professor and my mom saying we'd been rivals since we were small, in time I realized that the hate and rivalry was just an act. I would risk my life for that guy. Don't know why, just would.

He was standing next to the table with three Pokeballs placed neatly on it. His expression showed nothing but boredom as he seemed to wait for the Professor.

Stepping up to him, I begun to greet him only to be cut off.

"What? It's only Alaska? Gramps isn't around."He stated, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Nice to see ya too, Gary."I said, before starting to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"Gary called after me, taking a step forward.

"To find your grandpa so I can receive my starter Pokemon."I replied, turning around to face him.

"Whatever."Was Gary's only reply as he went back to staring at the Pokeballs longingly.

Turning around, I exited the lab and looked around. Now where could the Professor be? Walking over to the Route outside of Pallet Town, I nodded to myself. He must be out studying Pokemon. Before I could actually leave the town, a voice called out to me.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!

Startled slightly, I turned around to see Professor Oak hurrying towards me.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokemon for protection."He said, stopping before me.

_What's out there? A few rats and birds? I think I can handle that._

The sarcastic remark lingered in my mind.

"Here come with me."He said before starting to walk away.

Having near to no choice, I followed him back into his lab. Where were you a few seconds ago?

Immediately, Gary stepped forward and looked at the Professor.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"He stated, crossing his arms.

"Gary? Let me think...Oh that's right! I told you to come! Just wait."Oak replied before turning to me.

"Here, Alaska. There are three Pokemon here."He said before chuckling a bit. "The Pokemon are held inside these Pokeballs."

_Ya don't say?_ Despite my obvious annoyance at him treating me like I was five, I nodded, forcing a smile. Nobody wants to anger the guy who's giving you your first Pokemon.

"When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon trainer. But now, I only have these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"He continued, gesturing at the Pokeballs on the table.

_Wait. These are your last three? And you're just giving them away?_

Slightly annoyed at the thought, I nodded nonetheless and made my way over before being halted by Gary's words.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?"He asked, offended his grandfather had chosen me over him.

"Be patient Gary. You can have one too!"Oak answered before looking expectantly at me.

Walking over, I let each Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. Quickly, I scanned over each of them, paying no attention to Oak's ramble about them. There was Bulbasaur. Almost like a Pokedex, information about it echoed in my head.

_Bulbasaur. Grass and Poison type. Grass types are weak to Fire and Flying types as well as Ice types. It is strong against Water and Rock though. Bulbasaur is the Seed Pokemon. It evolves into Ivysaur at level 16 and Venusaur at level 32. It's height is two feet and four inches. It weighs fifteen point two pounds. It knows Tackle and Growl from the start. At level 7 it learns Leech Seed. At level 13 is learns Vine Whip. At level 20 it learns PoisonPowder. At level 27 it learns Razor Leaf. At level 34 it learns Growth. At level 41 it learns Sleep Powder. And at level 48 it learns Solarbeam._

I looked over to the next Pokemon, a Squirtle. Once more information stated itself in a robotic voice in my head.

_Squirtle. Water type. Water types are weak to Electric and Grass types. They are strong against Fire and Rock. Squirtle is the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It evolves into Wartortle at level 16 and Blastoise at level 32. It is one feet and eight inches tall. It weighs nineteen point eight pounds. It knows Tail Whip and Tackle from the start. At level 8 it learns Bubble. At level 15 it learns Water gun. At level 22 it learns Bite. At level 28 it learns Withdraw. At level 35 it learns Skull Bash and at level 42 it learns Hydro Pump._

Finally my eyes rested on Charmander, the last starter.

_Charmander. Fire type. Fire types are weak against Rock, Water, Ground, and Fighting types. They are strong against Grass and Ice as well as Steel types. Charmander is the Lizard Pokemon. It evolves into Charmeleon at level 16 and Charizard at level 32. Once evolved into Charizard, it become a Fire and Flying type. It is two feet tall and weighs eighteen point seven pounds. It knows Scratch and Growl from the start. At level 9 it learns Ember. At level 15 it learns Leer. At level level 22 it learns Rage. At level 30 it learns Slash. At level 38 it learns Flamethrower and at level 46 it learns Fire Spin._

Weighing the weaknesses and strengths, my hand reached for Bulbasaur's Pokeball before pulling it back. Bulbasaur was too easy. My hand then reached for Squirtle but an uneasy feeling nagged at me. Placing my hand over Charmander's Pokeball, the uneasy feeling stopped although there were plenty of worries inside my head. _How am I suppose to beat the first two gyms with a Fire type?_

My question answered itself. _Train hard. You'll be rewarded with a Charizard._

Nodding, I picked up the Pokeball.

"Ah, so you choose Charmander. Excellent choice. Would you like nickname it?"He said.

"Infernus."I replied without hesitation.

"Sweet."Infernus chimed, a smirk on his expression. Wrapping his tail around his body, he leaned against me, the same smug expression still on his face.

"I'll take this one, then!"Gary stated, grabbing Squirtle's Pokeball.

Smirking, I turned to leave with my Charmander right on cue as it followed behind me.

"Wait, Alaska! Let's check out our Pokemon!"He challenged, walking my way.

With a sigh, I turned around to accept his challenge. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that was dreading this.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Alaska. You've never had a Pokemon battle before have you?"He started. The rest of it faded out as Infernus stepped out to take the challenge.

"Start with Growl, Infernus."I commanded, my expression seeming calm and cool.

A growl escaped Infernus's throat as he faced the Squirtle.

Waving it off, Gary responded to it. "Sapphire, Tackle."He commanded, as coolly as I had.

"Scratch."I commanded.

Now it was simply a battle of scratching and tackling. His Squirtle, Sapphire, got a few good hits on Infernus but was bleeding slightly from several scratches.

"Scratch."

"Tackle."

The orders were released at the same time. Sapphire shot towards my Charmander, but Infernus was quicker and slashed her head before bouncing back to safety. The Squirtle fell down and clutched her head with one hand before glaring at Infernus. Standing up, she dusted herself and her ego off before returning back to Gary.

"What? Unbelievable! I must have pick the wrong Pokemon!"Gary exclaimed. He then bent down and pet his Squirtle's head affectional, before returning her into her Pokeball. Standing up, he glanced at me and the Professor as his signature grin returned.

"Alaska! Gramps! Smell ya later!"He said, before leaving the building.

With a sigh, I followed after him. "You alright, Infernus?"I asked as I walked over to Route One, ready to start my Pokemon journey.

"Fine. Man, I feel kinda bad. Sapphire was my best friend and all."He replied, following me.

"I see. Well there's no doubt that Gary will be back. So you can meet her again."I said to comfort him.

We stepped into Route One, passing a little girl on the way. Looking at the tall grass before us, we grinned at each other and headed straight in.

Almost immediately, a Rattata leaped at us.

"Scratch!"I commanded, taking a step back at Infernus pushed the Rattata away with his sharp claws. Shaking it's head, the Rattata leapt at us again.

"Again."I stated and watched as Infernus slashed at it. Scared, the Rattata fled.

This continued on for a bit more when suddenly Infernus let loose a jet of flames from his mouth, singing the rat Pokemon.

"Ember."I stated, realizing that's what Infernus had learned.

"Awesome."He replied, swishing his tail around

We tore our way through a few Pidgeys before finally arriving in Viridian City. Things were looking up.  
-

**Name: Infernus**

**Species: Charmander**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Brave**


End file.
